User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Newsletter At the rate I'm working, The 10th Ring Demo 1 should be out before the next newsletter. If I do have it up by then (I'm aiming for July 1st), could you please include a link to the download page for it in the newsletter? :3 I'll give it to you when it's up. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode Idea So what is it? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 20:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Look... STOP IGNORING ME! SERIOUSLY! I ASKED FOR AN EPISODE IDEA AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT?!? GOOD BYE FOREVER! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea Can't to that. Awesome Forms are non-canon. But Discoll may appear... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S I know. RE Lag Oh. Sorry. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Awesome Forms Yeah. I stink at writing. But maybe for Alien X... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Alien Template Can you add Stan 14 with all the alien's on to it? I am not doing it, because I might mess everything up. Please? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Alien Template How do you edit it? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 12:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE How? I knew that! Sorta... Okay I didn't! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 13:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh Hi. What's up? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 15:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien List Thing Can you put my aliens on The Alien Perserved thing? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 15:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am so borded right now. Whatcha doin? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T.P.C.G is the featured alien YAY! I AM HONORED! Can I make a ribbon for my self because of him winning? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi What do you think of this picture? ---------------------------------------> F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 19:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Hi You know. DJ's say "Unz" alot. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Two Qustions 1: How do you make those specail headings. Mine always look like this: 2: How do you make a signature bfoehr (Don't have a signature) Two Qustions 1: How do you make those specail headings. Mine always look like this: 2: How do you make a signature bfoehr (Don't have a signature) Re: I'm Not On You didn't edit in a while, so I thought you weren't on. Also, I saw your message telling Mick 10 to not put the season and episode number in the episode titles, so I editted a Lyon 9 episode that was named similar to Mick 10's episodes, hoping that you would edit it. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 13:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey if you rewrite my series, i would like to help or be an consultant Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: 10th Ring o.o Really? Darn. Ugh, I can't really test it on my computer all that well since I have RPG maker... I'm going to try and re-upload, making the zip folder a different way. I think I probably messed that up. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) May I speak with you on the new Wikia Chatroom? Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover Can my seris be in Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover? (Turns into Heatblast) Ahhhh!!! I'm on fire! 12:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I finally finished it! I finally finished the pilot of mike 10 please read it and then rate it mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 13:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Now Or Never MISSED! My Cannonman image for fan art BTUAM and QFB review :P Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Ad Hey roads, for the next issue could you maybe put an ad for my new video game I am working on? It is going to be a downloadable game just like the 10th Ring but it is a different story line. It is called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Thanks dude. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 14:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Acid Reign Why did you change the size of the picture? It was that size to make it look better and not look like I took a bunch of shapes and posted them around Acidrain to make it look like the sky so I could remove the white. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 22:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Insults Ha. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA no. Stop stalking me everywhere to scold me here. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 06:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Source Mode Hey Roads, why is my userpage in Source Mode? Can you help? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, it's working now Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 09:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Roads. I've always wanted to be in a crossover.